Souvenir
by summerraink
Summary: Las últimas palabras que Donna le dice son "Por favor. No". La última palabra que él dice a Donna es "Adiós".


Spoilers de Journey's end, de hecho basado en una escena del episodio.

El Doctor y Donna no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Russel T Davies, BBC y otros. No hay mala intención en su uso ni recibo beneficios económicos por ello.

SOUVENIR

Las últimas palabras que Donna le dice son "Por favor. No".

La última palabra que él dice a Donna es "Adiós".

Más tarde, tendrán una conversación casual entre desconocidos que al Doctor le hará sentir que se le rompen los corazones.

Y Donna Noble no volverá a saber que salvó el Universo.

Y él no la olvidará nunca.

Y ella no volverá a recordarle...

El Doctor está borrando recuerdos de la mente de Donna. Ella intenta resistirse pero es inútil.

La siente pensar que no debería ser posible que le haga olvidar.

En realidad, es incluso sencillo, repugnantemente simple: Conectarse a su cerebro, buscarse a sí mismo como elemento de referencia, seguir las conexiones, englobar periodos de tiempo, aislarlos del resto, desensamblar la base química de cada recuerdo volviéndolo nada. Vacío.

Única opción para que no muera.

Deshacer parte de lo que Donna es dejando sólo lo que era antes de conocerle es un proceso rápido y sencillo de realizar.

Ella ni siquiera sabrá cuánto les está doliendo a ambos.

El Doctor siente y recuerda a través de ella cada momento que pasaron juntos, los siente desde ella, de una forma que no sabía que eran. Imágenes, sonidos, olores, sabores, sensaciones, sentimientos.

En pocos segundos siente todo lo que ella pensó y sintió durante el tiempo que han compartido, lo que ha significado para Donna.

Momentos que les marcaron a ambos y que él recuerda también, desde el otro lado de la situación. Momentos casi vulgares en que estaban comiendo, o discutiendo tonterías. Momentos en que Donna se aburría, otros en que se sentía fuera de lugar, se planteaba volver a casa, o tenía miedo de él, por él, de morir, de que él muriese.

Él los siente, los deshace, sutura con un generador de recuerdos sustitutivos en bucle que impedirá la sensación de tiempo vacío.

"Te odio", piensa Donna a través del dolor. "Nunca te lo perdonaré".

"No", piensa él, "Me quieres. Y nunca sabrás que no puedes perdonármelo."

Continúa, sintiendo su dolor y miedo y recuerdos en felicidad pura y maravilla ante las cosas que veía y ganas de reír y cercanía y confianza y cariño y todos los sentimientos mezclándose y dándole ganas de gritar.

Todos sus recuerdos del tiempo que han pasado juntos, uno por uno.

"No quiero perderlo. No quiero perderte. No quiero dejarte solo. No debes estar solo. ¡No quiero que me pierdas! No te odio, era mentira, al contrario...", piensa Donna mientras él borra un abrazo de tantos. En éste sentía tristeza, un miedo perdiéndose. Se preguntaba cómo podía él soportar la responsabilidad ante el poder que tenía, la carga de hacer y deshacer, marcar las normas. Pero le abrazaba y pensaba que entre sus brazos todo era seguridad.

"Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. Yo no lo perderé. Yo siempre te recordaré. Y siempre recordaré tus recuerdos", le transmite un instante, casi arrepintiéndose pero eso da igual: Ya está borrado.

Continúa: sentir-deshacer; hasta llegar al pánico del instante en que Donna apareció en la TARDIS por primera vez. Eliminado.

Donna ya no es consciente de lo que está ocurriendo, su cerebro no concibe el motivo del dolor, ya no hay resistencia, ya no hay nada salvo confusión. Elimina el presente y Donna pierde el conocimiento. Cierra en un sello de seguridad que la protegerá si acaso algo desencadena los recuerdos.

"No quiero perderlo", recuerda, cuatro segundos atrás. Ya lo ha perdido.

Justo antes de recoger en sus brazos a Donna inconsciente, el Doctor tiene una idea. Toma una decisión rápida, elige una palabra, la cambia por otra más segura e introduce en su subconsciente una sensación. Ni siquiera una idea, ni un recuerdo: No hay peligro. Sólo una sensación.

Es cuanto puede dejarle, un pequeño resto de la gran verdad.

La abraza un momento. No hay tiempo para eso, para llorar, para detenerse. Debe dejarla en casa antes de que despierte.

Después... nada. Sólo le quedarán sus recuerdos.

Donna nunca recordará que salvó el Universo, que viajó a través de él, que vivió situaciones terribles y maravillosas, que pasó el mejor de los tiempos junto a un chico del espacio al que siempre consideró bastante torpe en algunas cosas para ser tan listo como era. Pero era un buen tipo y era su mejor amigo.

Pronto olvidará al hombre larguilucho con cara de pena que una noche estaba hablando con su madre y su abuelo. El que la miró antes de irse como si fuese... importante o algo así.

No recordará pero, en ocasiones, cuando oiga un zumbido extraño, o vea un hombre trajeado correr, o se pare a mirar las estrellas; le invadirá una sensación de seguridad en sí misma.

No sabrá que antes no le ocurría. No sabrá qué lo provoca. Tampoco le dará más vueltas.

Sólo, algo en su interior le hará sonreír un momento y pensar: Donna Noble, eres fantástica.


End file.
